En attendant Noël 2014
by Picotti
Summary: Cette année, vingt-quatre sorciers et moldus ont envoyé une lettre au Père-Merlin, ou au Père-Noël. Cette année, c'est vous qui les avez reçues.
1. Fred et George

1er décembre 1996

Cher Père-Merlin,

Je sais que tu te dis qu'on est bien grands pour t'écrire mais en réalité on vise davantage les sociétés de consommation qui sont derrière toi (sans rancune hein). Donc cette année nous avons quitté Poudlard, comme tu le sais déjà, et nous avons ouvert notre boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sans vouloir nous vanter, on peut dire qu'elle fonctionne carrément bien et le chiffre d'affaire ne cesse de monter à tel point que l'on risque de devoir engager un comptable. Nous avons hésité à choisir Percy mais nous craignons qu'il ne falsifie exprès les comptes en guise de représailles. Il n'a définitivement pas d'humour.

Bref, si on t'écrit aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour te demander des cadeaux. Mais si tu veux nous en donner surtout fais-toi plaisir (et à nous aussi par la même occasion). Nous t'écrivons donc pour te demander d'envoyer un maximum de parents sorciers chez nous. Ou de venir faire tes stocks chez nous si tant est que tu existes encore. Nous avons sorti une boîte à flemme spéciale de Noël qui est une nouveauté de cette année et qui comporte des échantillons de plusieurs de nos produits dont un surprise qui varie à chaque boîte. Nous pensons que l'idée pourrait plaire. Mais nous avons besoin d'un petit coup de pouce et ce n'est certainement pas à nos parents que nous pouvons demander. Ni à Percy d'ailleurs.

Cher Père-Merlin donc, si tu voulais bien nous faire un peu de pub, nous nous arrangerons pour faire également la tienne.

Bien à toi,

Fred et George Weasley.


	2. Lily Luna

**2 décembre 2014**

Très cher Père-Merlin,

J'écris ma lettre toute seule cette année même si maman me surveille quand même. Mais à l'école moldue, j'ai appris à écrire et je suis très fière de moi. Papa dit que j'ai déjà une belle écriture, tu me diras si jamais tu n'arrives pas à relire, je la recopierai encore au propre.

Alors voici la liste des cadeaux que je voudrais avoir pour Noël :

Un poney

Une poupée Witchies qui fait du Quidditch (celle avec le balai rose)

Un hibou

Une peluche de hibou qui chante des chansons (ma cousine Rose en a une et elle est trop bien)

Une robe de princesse avec des étoiles

Des chaussures de princesse.

J'espère que tu as bien tout pris en note et que tu auras le temps de tout aller acheter au magasin avant de venir le déposer sous notre sapin. J'ai déjà hâte d'ouvrir mes cadeaux.

Pleins de gros bisous

XOXOXO

Lily Luna Potter


	3. Hagrid

**3 décembre 1941**

Cher Papa-Merlin,

Je suis très inquié cette anné parce qu'il se passe bocou de chose au château et j'ai peur que quelqu'un ne découvre Aragog. Alors pour une fois, je ne vais pas demandais de cadeau pour moi mais pour mon meilleur ami à huit pates. Je voudré que tu le protéje et que tu praines bien soin de lui. Et puis je voudré aussi que tu protéje mon papa. Je sais que la vie n'est pas toujour draule pour lui et que c'est difficile d'être mon papa. Je voudré bien être un garsson inteligent mais je croi que ce n'est pas possib.

Est-ce que tu est dacco… dacor… dacaur… ok ?

Je t'embrace tré fort,

Rubeus Hagrid.

* * *

><p><em>Notons que le nombre de fautes d'orthographes est fait exprès, n'allez pas me dire que ça gâche la lecture et n'allez pas me faire remarquer qu'il me faudrait un bêta ^^.<em>


	4. Hermione

**4 décembre 1991**

Père-Noël, ou Père-Merlin comme les sorciers ont l'air de t'appeler (je crois que ça date du Moyen-Age, je vérifierai dans l'histoire de Poudlard)

Je suis un peu grande pour te faire une lettre mais je ne croyais pas à la magie et maintenant non seulement j'apprends qu'elle existe mais encore en plus j'en ai la preuve. Du coup je me suis un peu perdue dans mes croyances et je me disais que peut-être tu existais et que si c'était bien le cas alors il faudrait que je t'écrive une lettre.

J'avais d'abord eu envie de faire le même genre de lettre que lorsque j'étais petite mais finalement je préfère demander autre chose. D'abord il y a longtemps que je ne joue plus. Je suis arrivée dans une grande école, j'ai donc rangé toutes mes poupées et mes peluches au placard. Si je veux que l'on me considère comme une adulte, alors il faut que je me comporte comme telle. Donc cette année je voulais te parler de deux garçons qui sont dans mon école : Ron et Harry. Je les aime bien tous les deux même si je dois avouer que Ron est plutôt puéril et que Harry oublie souvent de réfléchir avant d'agir. Alors le cadeau que je vais te demander c'est de veiller sur eux. Tous les deux, ils ont l'air d'avoir une vie difficile. Si tu pouvais leur donner un peu de bonheur et un grand sourire le jour de Noël (et la solution de qui est Nicolas Flamel parce que ce n'est pas juste que je sois la seule à chercher).

Je te souhaite donc un très joyeux Noël, je suppose que peu de monde pense à te le dire et je te remercie d'avance,

Hermione Granger.


	5. Nymphadora

**5 décembre 1980**

Salut Père-Merlin,

Comme c'est Noël, il fallait impérativement que je fasse ma lettre et ma mère me dit depuis cinq jours de la faire vite pour ne pas oublier comme l'année dernière où je te l'avais envoyée le 15 janvier et où du coup tu n'as pas pu me ramener mes cadeaux que je voulais (enfin pas tous).

Donc je fais ma lettre aujourd'hui. Alors je te demande encore une fois le Tempête de Zeus qui est sorti il y a deux ans. Cette année j'ai sept ans et je crois que je ne suis plus trop petite pour monter sur un balai. Si ma mère te dis le contraire, ne l'écoute pas, elle ne sait pas elle. Sinon je veux aussi une de ces baguettes qui fait des étincelles et qui fait piouuuu piouuuu quand on fait des grands gestes avec, même si c'est un jouet de garçon moi je m'en fiche de ça.

Puis il y a une dernière chose. Mais je ne sais pas si tu vas pouvoir faire ça parce que ça ne s'achète pas. Je voudrais bien ne plus être métamorphomage, comme ça je serais comme tous les autres et on ne me regardera plus bizarrement. Ça, ce serait vraiment cool.

A bientôt alors Père-Merlin même si tu fais toujours exprès d'arriver après que je me sois endormie.

Bisou,

Tonks (pas question que j'écrive mon horrible prénom !)


	6. Harry

**6 décembre 1989**

Cher Père-Noël,

Ma liste va être bien plus courte que celle de Dudley qui a dû demander encore des milliers de cadeaux. En plus mon oncle et ma tante ne voudront pas la poster et je vais sûrement devoir leur voler un timbre comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs, est-ce que un ça suffit ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu ais reçu mes autres lettres parce que chaque année je n'ai que des cure-dents ou des pièces de quelques pences, enfin des cadeaux nuls quoi.

Je voudrais des tas de jouets, comme Dudley, des aussi bien que les siens. Et je voudrais ne plus habiter chez mon oncle et ma tante, mais aller dans un endroit génial, comme quelque chose de magique. Je voudrais avoir des amis qui n'auraient pas peur que mon cousin leur casse le nez s'ils me parlent et je voudrais être heureux.

Je voudrais aussi avoir des parents mais ça n'est pas possible, je le sais bien. Sinon je voudrais revenir dans le passé et arriver à faire en sorte que mes parents ne se tuent pas dans un accident de voiture. Mais est-ce que je pourrais quand même garder ma cicatrice ?

Je compte sur toi,

Harry Potter.


	7. Neville

**7 décembre 1988**

Petit Papa-Merlin,

Il faut impérativement que je fasse mon premier sortilège cette année ! Oncle Alphie parle de suspendre par les pieds par la fenêtre si jamais je n'ai toujours aucune manifestation de magie et j'ai peur du vide !

Donc j'échange tous les jouets, tous les cadeaux, tous les bonbons et tous les chocolats, et je veux bien donner mon sapin aussi, même que c'est celui que papa faisait quand il était petit. Mais s'il te plaît donne-moi de la magie, fais que je sois un sorcier et que comme ça grand-mère sera contente de moi et que oncle Alphie ne me mettra pas au-dessus du vide.

Si tu fais ça, je serai hyper sage toute l'année et je te promets que j'écouterais hyper attentivement à l'école de magie et que je serais un bon sorcier.

S'il te plaît hein,

Neville Londubat.


	8. James Sirius

**8 décembre 2014**

Cher Père-Merlin,

Je fais ma lettre parce que ma stupide sœur l'a faite aussi et qu'elle n'arrête pas de dire que si j'en fais pas je n'aurais pas mes cadeaux. Alors d'abord je ne crois pas en toi mais comme je veux mes cadeaux quand même et que j'ai peut-être pas été super sage cette année, je veux bien faire un effort.

Donc je veux :

Un balai de course

Et un balai nul que Albus pourra prendre comme ça je devrais pas toujours prêter le mien

Des mini dragons qui volent et font des combats, j'en veux au moins six pour pouvoir faire des tournois

Un maillot de Quidditch dédicacé par Gwenog Jones

Des baskets qui changent de couleur selon le temps qu'il fait dehors

Un phénix

Un manuel pour devenir un animagus comme mon grand-père

La cape d'invisibilité de mon père.

Je te laisse choisir le reste, si tu ne sais pas, tu peux me donner un peu d'argent. Et si jamais Lily et Albus ont des bonnes idées tu peux me donner pareil. Mais pas tout quand même, je veux des trucs biens.

A plus,

James Sirius Potter.


	9. Lily

**9 décembre 1977**

Père-Merlin (ou Noël, comme tu veux),

Ça me fait un peu bizarre de t'écrire une lettre alors que je suis grande mais je crois que j'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un et je n'ose en parler à personne. Surtout pas à Sirius et encore moins à James même s'il est le premier concerné.

Alors voilà mon problème, ça fait des années que je dis que James Potter et un imbécile dans la peau d'un troll et j'ai rêvé plusieurs fois de lui ces derniers temps. J'ai rêvé que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Ça n'était pas désagréable en fait et j'ai plutôt bien aimé ces rêves. Du coup je crois que j'ai vraiment quelques sentiments pour lui. Sauf que depuis le temps qu'il me fait des déclarations, j'ai un peu peur de passer pour une pimbêche qui le faisait attendre pour rien. Comment est-ce que je dois faire ?

Bon je sais que tu n'es pas le courrier du cœur et que j'aurais dû m'adresser à Sorcière Hebdo plutôt qu'à toi mais voilà, Noël approche et il y a la magie de Noël, tout ça, tout ça, du coup ça pourrait peut-être quand même aller. Non ?

Je ne vais jamais oser envoyer cette lettre, je vais la jeter dans la cheminée !

Lily Evans.

PS : allez j'ose quand même.


	10. Lavande

**10 décembre 1996**

Père-Merlin,

Hiiii je me sens retombée en enfance en t'écrivant cette lettre, j'ai presque envie de sauter partout.

Comme on te l'a sûrement déjà dit, Noël approche et qui dit Noël dit fête, famille et surtout cadeaux ! D'ailleurs j'en ai trouvé un trop génial pour Ron-Ron et je suis sûre qu'il va l'adorer. Comme ça vient de moi d'ailleurs il ne peut qu'aimer sinon ce ne serait pas normal.

En échange je veux qu'il me fasse un cadeau trop mignon. Je te laisse un peu le choix mais souffle lui quand même une idée de bijou ou de vêtement. Mais surtout de bijou. En fait j'aimerais bien une bague avec une belle pierre. C'est vrai que Ron n'est pas très riche mais si tu lui donnais plein d'argent à la place des cadeaux, il pourrait m'acheter ma bague. Moi je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée et j'en suis déjà toute contente à l'avance. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait la faire graver avec un message comme Ron-Ron et Lavande pour toujours ou alors « à mon amour éternel » même si ça fait un peu pierre tombale ça.

Donc il faut impérativement que tu lui donnes cette idée sans quoi je risque d'être fortement déçue et de passer le pire Noël de toute ma vie.

Gros poutous tout plein,

Lavande Brown.


	11. Albus

**11 décembre 1991**

Mon cher ami Merlin,

Je dois être l'un des seuls à savoir que tu existes pour de bon et que tu vis toujours, reclus dans la Forêt de Brocéliande que tu as toujours affectionnée. Je t'écris donc pour te tenir un peu au courant des nouvelles de Poudlard, je sais que tu aimes en avoir parfois.

Cette année le jeune Harry Potter est arrivé en première année et beaucoup de mes professeurs disent que c'est un élève très moyen mais qui a pas mal de ressources cachées. Je suis content qu'il soit parfaitement comme les autres. J'avais un peu peur de devoir faire face à un nouveau Tom Jedusor avec son intelligence si froide et son inadaptation sociale. Mais au contraire, Harry a des amis, notamment le cadet Weasley et une jeune fille d'ascendance moldue qui, je l'espère, saura calmer ses ardeurs parfois un peu trop impulsives de Gryffondor.

Pour le reste tout est égal à lui-même, nous préparons Noël et Hagrid a déjà suspendu les douze grands sapins dans la Grande Salle. L'approche des fêtes est très certainement la période de l'année que je préfère, les gens sont si heureux que l'on se permet de croire un instant que tout va à merveille dans notre monde.

Je te souhaite donc de très bonnes fêtes à toi aussi et en profite pour te laisser un tout petit message : j'aime nourrir mon esprit, mais je préfère le faire avec les pieds au chaud.

Très amicalement,

Albus Dumbledore.


	12. Severus

**12 décembre 1968**

Monsieur le Père-Merlin,

On doit vous avoir demandé beaucoup de choses pour Noël et il n'y a peut-être déjà plus rien pour moi. Mais je me sens tout seul chez moi, ici les fêtes c'est nul. Papa va encore boire et nous faire du mal. Du coup j'aimerais bien que cette année il n'y ait pas d'alcool et que moi j'ai un vrai papa. Et puis maman et moi on n'aura encore pas le droit de parler de magie. Comme d'habitude, on va avoir des pâtes et un morceau de jambon mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas un repas de fête. Chez les autres, il y a de la dinde et des rôtis et même des fromages !

Je voudrais bien aussi avoir des cadeaux, des jouets qui ne soient pas cassés, des que je peux montrer fièrement dehors sans avoir peur qu'on se moque de moi. Même si ce sont des jouets un peu chers mais si papa achète moins d'alcool, il aura plus d'argent pour des jouets n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis enfin il y a un dernier cadeau que je voudrais, l'un des plus importants. Je voudrais un ami. Quelqu'un avec qui jouer et avec qui on se raconterait plein de secrets et d'histoires.

Je t'embrasse très fort monsieur le Père-Merlin,

Severus Rogue.


	13. Pétunia

**Le 13 décembre 1971**

Père-Noël,

Je ne mets pas « cher », parce que je suis très en colère. Lily a eu le droit d'être une sorcière et d'aller dans une grande école et mes parents sont très fiers d'elle. Moi je suis juste banale et parce que je ne suis pas comme elle, mes parents me regardent à peine. Ce n'est pas juste !

Je suis fâchée avec elle. Papa et maman disent que je suis jalouse mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je voulais juste aller à cette école avec elle mais le directeur m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit. Alors pour Noël j'aimerais bien qu'ils viennent tous me faire des excuses et que je puisse aller à cette école aussi. Lily a l'air si contente de ses cours, moi je dois apprendre de la géographie et des maths et je m'ennuie terriblement à l'école. Et puis je n'ai plus ma petite sœur avec moi. C'est beaucoup moins drôle.

Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourras faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Pétunia Evans.


	14. Remus

**Le 14 décembre 1966**

Cher petit papa Merlin,

Est-ce que j'aurais quand même le droit à des cadeaux cette année ? Je voudrais avoir un vélo et des chocogrenouilles parce que j'adore ça mais maintenant que je ne suis plus sage, que je suis devenu un monstre, je ne suis pas sûr d'y avoir encore droit. Si jamais tu penses que je peux quand même, j'aimerais bien avoir un vrai Noël.

Papa et maman et ont l'air tellement triste depuis que… enfin tu sais. Tu sais tout il paraît. Ça m'arrange parce que je n'aime pas trop parler de ça. Peut-être que tu pourrais aussi offrir un sourire à maman et faire que papa dorme mieux la nuit et qu'il soit moins fatigué tout le temps. Ou alors faire que je me réveille et que tout ça c'était juste un rêve. Que je ne doive pas aller à la cave. Que je puisse avoir des jouets et être un sorcier comme les autres.

Je peux, tu crois ?

Remus Lupin.


	15. Sirius

**15 décembre 1977**

Salut Père-Merlin,

C'est le moment de donner des cadeaux, tu le sais et tu sais aussi que je n'ai pas été sage du tout et qu'en plus je ne crois pas du tout en toi mais bon, je ne sais pas quoi faire et il faut bien occuper le temps. Donc je n'ai pas été sage, je disais, mais c'est comme ça que tu veux que je sois n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pour Noël je voudrais plein de bonbons et de pétards du capitaine Flibuste, un truc aussi pour regarder sous la jupe de Kiera Adams parce qu'elle en met des tellement courtes qu'on ne peut pas ne pas essayer de regarder en-dessous. Je veux aussi une cape d'invisibilité comme celle de James, une moto volante super chouette avec laquelle je pourrais jouer au Quidditch, je voudrais que toutes les robes de Servilus rétrécissent d'au moins quinze centimètres et que la maison Serpentard soit supprimée de Poudlard. Et puis je voudrais aussi que Regulus décide de vivre comme un moldu comme ça, ça ferait les pieds à mes parents.

Bonne chance pour toutes les demandes bizarres que tu vas avoir, à commencer par les miennes,

Sirius Black.


	16. James

**16 décembre 1974**

Très très cher Père-Merlin,

D'abord ne croit pas que j'essaye de t'acheter pour avoir des cadeaux en disant que tu m'es très très cher, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas du tout mon genre. Ensuite eh bien comme Noël approche et que je commence à être un peu en retard pour ma liste, je me dépêche parce que je voudrais bien des cadeaux cools cette année. Non pas que ceux des autres années n'étaient pas cools hein, juste que je veux assurer une certaine qualité quoi.

Donc je veux : un super balai de course qui me fera gagner tous mes matchs de Quidditch même si on n'attrape pas le vif d'or, je veux sortir avec Lily Evans, des nouvelles lunettes de Quidditch parce que Peter a essayé d'ensorceler les miennes pour le cours de métamorphose et que maintenant elles ont un museau et une queue de souris, ce qui est plutôt cool mais ça me chatouille pendant les matchs. Je veux aussi sortir avec Lily Evans, avoir une bonne note à mon devoir de sortilèges que j'ai rendu en retard, sortir avec Lily Evans et je voudrais une boîte de dragées de Bertie Crochue, il paraît qu'il y a de nouveaux goûts.

Ah et je ne sais pas si je l'ai mentionné mais j'aimerais beaucoup sortir avec Lily Evans.

Gros bisous tout plein (nan je déconne),

James Potter.


	17. Draco

**17 décembre 1991**

Salut,

Je fais la lettre uniquement parce que ma mère me force à le faire. Elle croit que je suis encore un bébé, elle ne voit même pas que je suis devenu un homme. Papa l'a vu lui au moins même s'il me bouscule beaucoup.

Donc pour Noël je veux : un balai de course bien meilleur que celui de Potter pour lui mettre la pâtée, entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard pour que Potter ne soit pas le plus jeune joueur du siècle et aussi pour lui montrer que les sangs-purs savent mieux jouer que les stupides Gryffondor, n'avoir que des notes au-dessus de celles de Granger pour la faire bisquer, je veux aussi un elfe de maison particulier pour quand je suis à Poudlard et éventuellement pouvoir aller à Durmstrang comme je le voulais au départ et que Potter soit hyper jaloux.

T'as intérêt à tout me donner sinon mon père te fait envoyer à Azkaban illico,

Draco Malfoy.


	18. Tom

**18 décembre 1932**

Petit Papa-Noël,

Sœur Elvire voulait qu'on écrive tous une lettre au Père-Noël. Je n'ai pas envie de demander des jouets parce que je n'aime pas jouer. Ou alors il faudrait que j'ai des copains pour jouer avec moi, là ça serait bien mieux. Non, ce qui me fait le plus envie, c'est d'avoir une maman. Mais une vraie maman, pas une maman adoptive qui finit par me ramener à l'orphelinat parce qu'elle ne supporte pas d'avoir un petit garçon à la maison. Je voudrais une maman qui m'aime, qui me borde dans mon lit le soir et me raconte des histoires, une qui me ferait des gâteaux qui sentent trop bon et quand ce serait mon anniversaire, qui ferait un énorme gâteau plein de crème et de chocolat.

Je voudrais aussi un papa qui m'apprendrait à conduire une voiture, qui m'emmènerait à la pèche et me laisserait tenir la canne et qui jouerait au football avec moi. Je voudrais qu'on me dise que je ressemble à mes parents et qu'ils soient fiers de moi.

Si tu me donnes ça, je promets d'être sage jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Tom Elvis Jedusor.


	19. Gregory

**19 décembre 1990**

Le Père-Merlin,

Il faut que je reçoive ma lettre de Poudlard. J'ai déjà fait mon premier sortilège et maman dit que même si ce n'était pas génial, ça restait de la magie. Donc je veux aller à Poudlard mais il est hors de question que je sois un stupide Poufsouffle. Je veux une maison classe genre Serpentard.

Je veux aussi un jeu d'échecs sorciers, je sais pas jouer mais j'aime bien quand les pièces se tapent dessus. Je veux le kit du petit maître des potions, un Souaffle rien qu'à moi, un balai qui va vite, un hibou ou mieux, un aigle. Ah et je veux une baguette mais genre une baguette de super-sorcier.

Si tu me donnes pas ça, je viens te casser le nez et même que j'ai pas peur.

Gregory Goyle


	20. Dennis

**20 décembre 1999**

Au vrai Père-Merlin,

Je sais que c'est stupide de t'écrire à mon âge mais je voudrais revoir mon grand frère. Depuis la grande bataille de Poudlard, Colin me manque beaucoup et je trouve que la vie est nulle sans lui. Je fais des photos mais je suis tout seul, il n'est plus là pour me donner des conseils ou me montrer comment faire. Il ne peut plus m'aider dans mes devoirs et on ne peut plus s'amuser à partager nos découvertes sur la magie et sur Poudlard.

Alors voilà, s'il y a un moyen pour revenir dans le temps, j'aimerais que tu m'aides à le trouver. Je ne veux pas ressusciter Colin, même si ça serait bien, parce que je ne veux pas toucher à la magie noire et je ne veux pas qu'il devienne quelque chose de mauvais ou de maléfique.

Si tu as une solution pour moi, fais-moi signe.

Dennis Crivey.


	21. Ron

**21 décembre 2005,**

Aaaaaaaaaah ! Je… mais… aaaaaaaaaaah ! Je vais être papa !

C'est génial ! Mais c'est une catastrophe aussi, je vais pas savoir ! Comment on change une couche ? Comment on donne un biberon ? Et Hermione ? Il faut qu'elle aille bien, le bébé aussi. Puis je veux un garçon, non, une fille ! Ouais une petite fille qui ressemblera à Hermione avec des cheveux tout ébouriffés et un cerveau plus grand que le mien. Même si il paraît que ce ne sera pas dur. C'est ce que dit Ginny en tout cas.

Ah mais papa quoi ! Papa c'est mon père, c'est pas moi. Ça m'avait fait tout drôle déjà quand Harry a eu James mais là c'est mon tour, moi, papa. Oh Père-Merlin je crois que tu t'en fous mais je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Hiii c'est trop bien,

Ron Weasley.


	22. Rusard

**22 décembre 1995**

A monsieur le Père-Merlin,

Il paraît que vous donnez ce qu'ils veulent aux enfants qui sont sages, je me demandais si vous donniez aussi des cadeaux aux adultes. Je vous explique ma situation, vous êtes mon dernier espoir. Je suis né sans le moindre pouvoir magique. Toute mon enfance, on m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave et que je pourrais très bien vivre comme ça mais j'ai bien remarqué tous ces gens qui se fichaient de moi.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai une bonne place. Je travaille comme concierge à Poudlard, j'ai une bonne situation, un emploi stable et qui me plaît et je vis avec ma chatte. Mais les enfants se moquent toujours de moi parce que je ne sais pas faire de magie et puis en plus je n'ai pas de femme, probablement parce que je suis un cracmol.

Mon dernier espoir serait de pouvoir enfin réussir à faire des sorts. J'ai lu dans le magazine Vitmagie que ça pouvait arriver parfois mais moi je n'ai jamais réussi et puis je n'ai pas de femme à transformer en zébu moi. Alors si je pouvais avoir un cadeau pour Noël, j'aimerais que ce soit la possibilité de faire de la magie.

Veuillez agréer, monsieur le Père-Merlin, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués.

Argus Rusard.


	23. Luna

**23 décembre 1995**

Cher Père-Merlin,

Je t'écris non pas pour te demander un cadeau mais pour te dire merci. Cette année, j'ai eu le mien très en avance : j'ai eu des amis. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny sont tous formidables et plus le temps passe, plus je suis heureuse d'être avec eux. Quand j'ai su que notre amitié tiendrait (ce sont des choses que l'on ressent, n'est-ce pas ?) j'ai immédiatement écrit à papa et il était tellement content qu'il a fait un article sur le vrai sens de l'amitié dans le Chicaneur.

J'en profite aussi pour te demander un cadeau pour papa : je voudrais que tu l'aides à retrouver le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle. Et un cadeau pour Harry : aide-le à se sentir mieux dans sa peau.

Gros bisous Père-Merlin,

Une grande admiratrice,

Luna Lovegood.


	24. Narcissa

**24 décembre 1980**

Cher Père-Merlin,

Est-ce qu'il est trop tard pour t'écrire ? Si Lucius voyait ce que je fais, il me traiterait de folle aussi je me cache. J'ai passé l'âge de t'écrire une lettre c'est vrai mais aujourd'hui, il n'est plus question de moi. Aujourd'hui, il est question de Draco, mon petit garçon, qui n'a que quelques mois. Je t'écris en son nom parce que c'est son premier Noël et j'aimerais qu'il en ait des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

Je lui souhaite des matchs de Quidditch, beaucoup d'amis et de petites-amies qui nous rendront fiers de lui. Je lui souhaite d'avoir des bonnes notes à l'école, de faire son premier sortilège rapidement parce qu'il paraît que plus un sorcier est jeune lorsque la magie se déclare en lui, plus il sera puissant. Je lui souhaite également d'aller à Poudlard et de s'y épanouir dans la maison qui lui convient (de préférence Serpentard). Je lui souhaite de grandir et vivre dans un monde en paix où ses seuls soucis seront la note qu'il va avoir ou la tache qu'il a faite sur sa chemise. Je lui souhaite des milliers de jouets, des centaines de jeux, je lui souhaite d'être heureux tout simplement.

S'il n'est pas trop tard pour t'écrire, alors si tu veux bien, réserve quelques-unes de ces belles choses pour mon fils.

Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>Merci à vous toutes et à vous tous pour vos reviews et vos lectures. Je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël et, comme Narcissa, je souhaite à chacun d'entre vous toutes ces belles choses qui font le bonheur de tout un chacun.<em>


End file.
